


La favola del soldatino di stagno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Figlio del mare [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Christmas, F/M, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: ★★ Calendario dell’Avvento 2018 by Fanwriter.it!★ Data: 14 Dicembre.★ Rating/Avvertimenti: SFW, AU.★ Una Fairy!AU sul Soldatino di Stagno nel fandom di One Piece.★ Link al vostro blog/twitter/quel che volete: Pagina facebook:★ Hashtag: #WritersCalendar #Fanwriterit #XMASwriterScritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IMS1ux43RsA; Michael Buble - Forever Now (Lyrics).





	La favola del soldatino di stagno

La favola del soldatino di stagno

I fiocchi di neve sfilavano oltre la finestra coperta di brina, roteando su loro stessi, mossi dal vento, facendo brillare i loro cristalli alla luce argentea della luna.  
All’interno c’era un tepore che contrastava con lo scenario innevato della cittadina.  
Roger strinse a sé il bambino addormentato e piegò le labbra in un ghigno candido, facendo ondeggiare i baffoni.  
“Domani il nostro Ace scoprirà della festa e i regali che gli ha portato Babbo Natale” disse.  
Rouge sorrise e accarezzò la testa del pargolo, passando le dita sottili tra i capelli mori del piccolo.  
“Ho già sistemato i giocattoli sotto l’albero di Natale.  
Lascio ancora un po’ acceso il camino, così domani troveranno la camera calda” disse.  
Roger annuì e salì le scale, tenendo appoggiato al petto muscoloso il piccolo. Ace mugolò nell’incoscienza, aveva le gote rosse spruzzate di efelidi.  
Si diresse verso la cucina, passando accanto al salotto.  
Le fiamme aranciate e vermiglie del caminetto creavano giochi di luce all’interno della stanza, rischiarando l’albero di Natale che stava nell’angolo.  
Il ceppo di legno sfrigolava e scricchiolava, corroso dal fuoco.  
Una delle tante scatole dei regali sotto l’albero si aprì e ne uscirono sfilando una serie di giocattoli, intenti a marciare.  
L’ultimo di essi, Sanji, non aveva una gamba. La compagnia, ad eccezione di quest’unico, si muoveva come un sol uomo.  
Ci fu uno schiocco più forte, mentre il ceppo di legno crollava su se stesso, annerito.  
Sanji saltellò a fatica dietro gli altri soldatini di stagno, puntellandosi con la propria baionetta. Li guardò sfilare fino ad arrampicarsi su una serie di tomi, li guardò dal basso, una ciocca di capelli gli era finita a coprire un occhio. Le iridi degli altri erano di un azzurro ceruleo, le loro divise impeccabile con i loro bottoni rossi.  
Abbassò lo sguardo, osservando la gamba mancante e sospirò.  
Vide su uno scaffale in lontananza, appena rischiarato dalle fiamme, uno scheletro che danzava con una bambolina di pezza rappezza dai lunghi capelli neri.  
Scosse il capo e quasi gli cadde dalla testa un lungo capello.  
“Tu entrerai nella mia ciurma!”. Una voce infantile e cristallina risuonò per la stanza.  
Il soldatino si voltò nella direzione da cui proveniva e vide una scimmietta che era saltata giù dal divano, sulle zampe aveva legati dei piattini di metallo e sulla testa aveva un cappello di paglia.  
La scimmietta raggiunse l’albero di Natale e si arrampicò lungo i rami, tra le palline di Natale, le candeline spente, aiutandosi con i nastri colorati e raggiunse un angioletto.  
Ripeté l’ordine diretto a quest’ultimo. La statuina alzò lentamente il capo, teneva una tromba dorata con entrambe le mani. Mosse le alucce, facendo ondeggiare la sua tunica bianca, aveva degli sgargianti capelli verdi.  
“Se vuoi, ma sappi che sono solo una decorazione” borbottò.  
Sanji raggiunse il camino e si fermò, sgranando gli occhi, quello visibile brillò di un azzurro più intenso.  
Una ballerina roteava su se stessa su una gamba sola, davanti a una casa delle barbie, girovagando nel suo colorato giardino.  
Sanji la raggiunse allegramente e si fermò davanti alla ballerina, che si arresto per guardarlo.  
Nami si piegò in avanti, verso di lui, e posò l’altra gamba per terra. I lunghi capelli arancioni le ondeggiarono dietro le spalle sottili.  
Sanji notò l’altra gamba e avvertì una fitta al petto, indietreggiò, chinando il capo.  
Nami gli sorrise e gli fece una carezza, giocherellando con uno dei suoi bottoni dorati.  
Sanji le sorrise a sua volta, socchiudendo gli occhi e colse una rosa dai cespugli di plastica, porgendogliela.  
Nami la prese, se la mise tra i capelli e danzò intorno a lui, ridacchiando.  
Una lunga ombra coprì entrambi, mentre una figura sempre più grande si avvicinava ad entrambi.  
Arlong scoppiò a ridere, era un enorme pupazzo di legno, che afferrò Nami con una mano e la sollevò.  
Sanji sfoderò il proprio spadino e cercò di difenderla, venne spazzato via dalla spada seghettata di Arlong. Perse la propria arma e cadde sulla schiena, con l’unico piede calciò la mano di Arlong, facendogli volare via l’arma.  
Quest’ultimo posò Nami e lo sollevò Sanji, la ballerina gridò, raggiungendolo inutilmente con calci e pugni.  
“Lei è mia” ringhiò Arlong e lanciò il soldatino, Sanji volò fuori dalla finestra.  
“Dannazione, se si perde è la fine per lui!” gridò Zoro, indicandolo con la tromba.  
< Ed io ne so qualcosa, ogni anno se ne perde uno di noi angioletti verdi > pensò.  
Sanji precipitò in strada, pioveva copiosamente e intravide soltanto una figura stagliarsi sul davanzale della finestra, prima di essere trascinato dentro un tombino.  
La pioggia stava squagliando la neve, lì dove era annerita o ingiallita dalla sporcizia. La luce della luna non filtrava all’interno della foglia.  
Il rigagnolo d’acqua si trasformava in un piccolo torrente all’interno della rete fognaria.  
Sanji ondeggiava, trascinato dalla corrente, aumentando la spinta in modo da evitare le artigliate e i morsi dei topi che si trovavano, neri e puzzolenti, dai liquidi occhietti rossi, ai lati del corso d’acqua lurida.  
Una figura correva nella sua direzione, caricava i topi facendoli volare tutt’intorno e risuonavano degli schiocchi metallici. Non si riusciva a vedere nel marasma di ombre oscure.  
Sanji serrò gli occhi, mentre le fauci del pesce si chiudevano su di lui, i dentini lo sfiorarono, mentre veniva trascinato nel ventre della creatura.  
Venne sballottato in giro e l’oscurità lo avvolse, rimase immobile sentendo il battito cardiaco del suo cuore di stagno.  
< Lo so anch’io che se non dovessi tornare in tempo per la festa in cui ci scarteranno non avrò più un luogo dove andare.  
Non vedrò mai più la mia ballerina > pensò.

Nami socchiuse le labbra rosee in un sorriso, la rosa rossa rifletteva la luce aranciata del camino e le impreziosiva la morbida e voluminosa capigliatura.

Sanji serrò gli occhi, quando venne sbattuto violentemente contro il ventre del pesce. Questo venne squarciato da fuori e la luce dell’alba gli ferì gli occhi, il ciuffo gli aveva cambiato lato, coprendogli l’altro occhio. Un po’ di saliva di pesce gli era rimasta sui capelli e aveva dello sporco su un sopracciglio a ricciolo, alcuni suoi bottoni si erano staccati e la sua casacca era sgualcita.  
“Tiri dei bei calci. Vuoi entrare nella mia ciurma?” si sentì domandare.  
Fiocchi di neve grandi la metà del soldatino cadevano tutt’intorno a loro, creando un nuovo strato candido.  
Sanji riconobbe la scimmietta, aveva la peluria sporca di neve, ricoperta di ghiaccio e uno dei due piattini graffiati.  
“Mi hai salvato!” gridò.  
“Guarda che lo prendo per un sì” disse la scimmietta, raddrizzandosi il cappello.  
“Riportami dalla mia ballerina in tempo ed entro di sicuro” promise il soldatino.  
Rufy se lo carico in spalla, Sanji si aggrappò a fatica, e la scimmietta si mise a correre. Percorse la cittadina a ritroso, passando per i grandi tavolacci del porto. Si nascondeva dai pescatori e riuscì a ritrovare l’abitazione, rientrò in casa saltando da un balcone all’altro.  
La luce del giorno si faceva sempre più pressante e definita.  
Nami si era nascosta dietro il divano, il battito cardiaco accelerato le rimbombava nelle orecchie, aveva il viso umido di lacrime e avvertiva le orecchie fischiare. Gridò riconoscendo la mano di Arlong e corse verso le fiamme del caminetto. Le guardò con interesse, tremando.  
Si voltò e udì la risata di Arlong, la sua figura la sovrastava. Chiuse gli occhi e si accucciò a terra, stringendosi le braccia sottili.  
Un urlo di dolore squarciò l’aria, Nami riaprì gli occhi di scatto e si voltò, spalancò la bocca e la coprì con la mano scoprendo il giocattolo di legno tra le fiamme. Si udiva il crepitio del suo corpo che si consumava, mentre le sue urla si arrestavano.  
Nami si voltò lentamente e, illuminato dalla luce del giorno, riconobbe Sanji. Rise e corse verso di lui ad abbracciarlo.  
I due si baciarono sotto lo sguardo di Zoro che osservò Rufy balzare sul divanetto e rimettersi nello stesso punto in cui era la notte prima.  
“Voi due, sbrigatevi a tornare ai vostri posti. Ace presto sarà qui!” gridò Zoro.  
Sanji annuì e corse nella scatola dove gli altri soldatini avevano ripreso posto e la chiuse, Nami raggiunse la casa delle barbie e si stese lì, fingendosi caduta.  
La porta si spalancò ed Ace entrò a piedi nudi.  
“Mamma, papà, è venuto Babbo Natale!” gridò. Raggiunse Rufy e lo abbracciò, la neve e il ghiaccio si erano sciolti dal suo pelo grazie al fuoco del camino. Ace lo sentì umido e sorrise.  
“E sono sicuro tu lo abbia aiutato”. Aggiunse, raddrizzandogli il cappello di paglia.


End file.
